closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Jr. Productions
Background: Nick Jr. Productions is a television production arm of Nick Jr. founded in 1993. In February 2009, the Nick Jr. Productions brand was folded into the television production arm of Nickelodeon as Nick Jr. was re-branded as Nickelodeon's Play Date at the same time. 1st Logo (1993-2000) Nicknames: "Game Of Catch", "Holding Hands", "Air Catch", "Father and Son", "Pretend Catch" Logo: On a white background, we see an orange dad with "NICK" on his body and a blue child with "JR" on his body, making a "throwing" motion, like they are playing catch. The orange person throws underhand and the blue person throws overhand. Several black lines and curved lines are drawn, tracing the motion of their arms. And they are the father and son. They jump to each other and hold their hands together. The copyright stamp is below. Variants: On the first two Max & His Alphabet Adventures shorts, a still version is shown on a black background. This variant also appears with a copyright stamp at the end of a "Little Bear" preview on the VHS release of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie. On 1993-1994 episodes of Eureeka's Castle, as well as Allegra's Window, the words "Grow, Learn and Play" appear above the logo. On Little Bear, the copyright notice isn't seen. FX/SFX: The moving arms, and the jumping. Music/Sounds: Usually the end theme of the show plays over, but sometimes it had it's own music: a synthesized piano jingle whose notes corresponded to the movements (the ending of which being similar to the Touchstone Television logo). Availability: Scarce. This was originally used as a Nick Jr. ID. Appeared on several shows of the era, such as Gullah Gullah Island and Allegra's Window. It was on Eureeka's Castle episodes from 1993 to 1994, Little Bear episodes from 1995 to late-1999, and at the end of the Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari video release. It's still preserved on Little Bear and Gullah Gullah Island reruns on Nick Jr. (formerly Noggin), as well as VHS releases of Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, and Little Bear (along with the 1995 Paramount Television logo). The still version can be also found at the beginning of a Blue's Clues video trailer on the VHS releases of Blue's Discoveries, Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, Blue's Big Pajama Party, Blue's Safari, Magenta Comes Over, and Stop, Look, and Listen. Once the 3rd logo was introduced, this was used in tandem with it until the beginning of the 21st century. 2nd Logo (September 8, 1996-March 2, 2004) Nicknames: "The Animals", "Alternate Logo", "The Blue's Clues Logo", "Different Characters", "Father and Son II" Logo: On a black background, we see a picture of the Nick Jr. logo (it varies in shape, like Nickelodeon's). The parent has "NICK" on it's body when his/her child has "JR" on it's body. It fades out after 3-4 seconds. The copyright stamp in the logo reads "© YEAR VIACOM International, INC.", or sometimes not at all. Animals: The animals/mammals in the logo vary for each episode that has this logo (even episodes that have the same pair of creatures) from the following: Cat and kitten Dog and puppy Birds Elephants (2 versions) Pig and piglet Giraffes Duck and duckling Chicken and chick Rooster and chick Frogs Penguins Monkeys Kangaroo and joey Seals Hippos Bear and cub Turtles Dinosaurs Lion and cub Porcupines Rabbits Fish Swans Crocodiles A dad with a child holding hands together (see the 1st logo) A dad holding a child (see the 3rd logo) A dad and a child walking A dad and a child running Variants: On 1999-2001 Blue's Clues VHS releases, the copyright stamp is extended, reading "©YEAR Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Blue's Clues and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc." A version exists without copyright info exists on the first two Blue's Clues VHS tapes ever released: "Arts and Crafts" and "Story Time". The ending theme of said show plays over this. Starting in June 2001, the silent variant would be used as a primary closing logo on the end of VHS and DVD releases from Nick Jr. Three versions are known to be used: "Monkeys", "Bears", and "Pigs". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Silence, or the end theme of the show that precedes this logo. However, on What is Blue Afraid Of?, a soft meow can be heard accompanied by the end theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On one UK airing of Blue's Clues, the ending theme was replaced with the 3rd logo. Most likely a reverse plaster. Availability: On TV, this logo appeared on Blue's Clues. Appears when the show is rerun on Nick Jr. (formerly "Noggin") and along with the 1995 Paramount Television logo on its VHS releases, on Blue's Birthday, not at all, on Blue's Discoveries, the Nickelodeon Saturn logo and on Blue's Safari, the Nickelodeon Flower logo. Although Blue's Clues was the only show to air this logo on TV, the silent version without the copyright stamp can also be found on some VHS and DVD releases of Dora the Explorer and Little Bill. The last Blue's Clues episode to use this logo is Blue's Big Holiday. This will not appear on post-October 2003 releases because this is cut out, leaving the Nickelodeon "Haypile/Scribble". Starting in August 2001, a new elephants logo was made for international prints of Oswald. It also should be seen on UK and Portugal versions of Blue's Clues. 3rd Logo (1999-2007) Nicknames: "Father and Son III", "The Clay Logo" Logo: On a yellow "swirly" background, we see an orange dad and a child, both with "NICK" and "JR" on their bodies. The two people bounce around as the word "Productions", in a childish multicolored font with a little red heart on the letter "I", forms. The two people are both hugging together after the logo completely forms (cloesly resembling a variant from the previous logo). Variants: A warp-speed version of this logo can be seen on Little Bear episodes from 2000 to 2001 and on some episodes of Dora The Explorer. Strangely, this logo was spotted after the split-screen credits on the November 5th, 2007 airing of the late 2007 Nick Jr. TV movie Dora Saves the Mermaids. It might be considered an error on the production or broadcast. On Little Bill, a copyright notice is seen. FX/SFX: The claymation effects. Music/Sounds: A tuba version of the Nick Jr. "Just for me!" theme accompanied by kids laughing and a Hanna-Barbera "BOING!" sound when they jump, or the show's end theme. Availability: Common. It can be seen on pre-2005 episodes of shows like Blue's Clues, Little Bill, Blue's Room, Little Bear, season 1 episodes of The Backyardigans on TV airing, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends. on Nick Jr. and pre-2007 episodes of Dora the Explorer on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr., excluding Max and Ruby. It plasters over the 2nd logo at the end of the first three episodes on the DVD release of Blue's Clues: Blue's Biggest Stories. 4th Logo (2001-2010) Nickname: "Father and Son IV" Logo: Essentially the same as the 1st logo, but it is still, and in-credit. Variants: On some shows, the logo has a yellow outline and/or the word "Join in!'' is under the logo. Said variant was used on a white background on some UK prints of Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps.'' Another variant exists with the logo in a white square. Most shows used the "Father and Son" logo. However, depending on the show, it can be a different creature/shape/person. Sometimes, the outline is a different color. A version exists with the URL "www.nick.co.uk". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show, or in other cases, none. Availability: Uncommon. This logo can be seen on select episodes of Fifi and the Flowertots and Roary the Racing Car on PBS Kids Sprout. Also seen on on 2002-2004 episodes of Thomas and Friends (in the UK only), seasons 1, 2 and the first half of season 3 of Peppa Pig and season 1 of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom on Nick Jr. Strangely, this was also seen on Peppa Pig when it aired back in 2005 on Cartoon Network's short-lived "Tickle U" block. It also made a surprise appearance on the U.S. Thomas & Friends DVDs Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures (2003) and Best of Gordon (2004). 5th Logo (January 26, 2004) Nickname: "Nick Jr. Frogs" Logo: On a green background, we see two frogs, one orange and one blue. Then, a fly appears, and the orange frog tries to catch it twice, but then the blue frog catches it. The orange frog gets surprised, and laughs with the blue frog as the words "NICK JR" appear on the frogs, Then the word "PRODUCTIONS" comes in sparkling. FX/SFX: 2-D animation. Music/Sounds: A strange fantasy tune, and the frogs giggling at the end. Availability: Probably extinct. Only seen on the world premiere of Dora's Pirate Adventure. DVD and VHS releases use the 3rd logo or another Frogs logo. 6th Logo (2005-February 2009) Nicknames: "Father and Son V", "Father and Son on Water", "The Puddle" Logo: On a light blue/green gradient background, we see an orange dad, and a blue child, both playing on a puddle. Then, after they jump around and splash in the puddle, the words "NICK JR" can be seen on both bodies like the 1st logo, while the word "productions" appears below. The two boys are hugging together again after the company's name appears. Variants: Here is a list of the variations of this logo: There is an edited version of the logo, which cuts out the first 1.9 seconds of the regular version. There exists a second-longer version which has a different laugh and the puddle appears after 0.5 seconds. It has a xylophone remix of the old "Nick Jr. is just for me!" jingle. On the Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary special Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue, a copyright notice is shown. On some late 2006 to 2007 Dora The Explorer episodes, we hear the 3rd logo's music. FX/SFX: The father and son playing on a puddle and hugging together again (see the previous logo), produced by Primal Screen in Atlanta, GA. Music/Sounds: A nice piece of music played by a violin and an oboe or on some occasions, a xylophone remix of the old Nick Jr.'s "Just for me" jingle. However, on The Backyardigans, the ending theme plays over it. Availability: Pretty common. The short version of the logo can be seen on The Wonder Pets! on Nick Jr. The long version appears on Go, Diego, Go!, Blue's Room, Dora the Explorer, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, and The Backyardigans on TV, VHS and DVD. Another sighting of this logo was seen on the Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary special Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue. Post-February 2009 episodes will instead have the 2008 Nickelodeon "3-D Lightbulb". 7th Logo (September 24, 2010-) Logo: Same as the 4th logo, but the new Nick Jr. logo is used. Variant: There are many depending on the show you see. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The show's end theme. Availability: Seen on Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom episodes since season 2 and Peppa Pig episodes since the 2nd half of season 3. 8th Logo (2012-2015) Logo: On a white background, with green hills, we see orange stripes with a blue curve around it. A yellow road is below. Suddenly, Bubble Puppy from Bubble Guppies pokes up at us. It zooms out to reveal a multi-colored doorway. Molly then swims with three orange fish behind her. She giggles and then swims away. Nonny shows up clapping his hands, and we zoom out again. Oona pops up and claps as well. Dora and Boots are shown dancing around with each other. Then, Team Umizoomi (Milli, Geo and Bot) is shown dancing as well. We pan to the left to see trees and the words "nickjr." in 3D, with Mr. Grouper below it. FX/SFX: All the characters appearing, then the pan. It's all CGI, except for Dora, Bot, Milli and Geo's animation. Music/Sounds: An upbeat tune. Availability: Seen on reruns of most old Nick Jr. shows. Final Note: Post-2009 Nick Jr. shows now use the current Nickelodeon Productions logo instead. Category:Production Logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:2010s production logos Category:Logos taken from Dora the Explorer Category:Logos